pride
by jrhyr570
Summary: A pig one day mysteriously shows up one day and bestows tigress with the gift of a life time. Rated t for violence
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

 **Hey guys how are toy doing. Ok I'm going to skip the small talk, it seems I've done a lot of apologizing lately. Well what can I say, um sorry for updating any story I have like one a month a time. Now that I have more time on my hands I will try to update my stories. As for a desolate future, I will be writing more chapters it's just I guess I haven't had the inspiration to write it. Don't take this as like I won't I plan to write it soon in fact I just began.**

 **Anyways sorry for that long winded explanation here is**

* * *

It was another dreary day in The valley of peace and the mighty warrior tigress found herself strolling through it's streets, bored. Ever since the defeat of shen she found herself with more time on her hands then what she knew to do with. Not that it was a problem for her, in fact it saved her a huge headache. But she had learned to love the adrenaline that came with fighting so much so that she strived for the rush it gave her. Her teachings had told her that fighting for pleasure was a sure way down the path of evil, she didn't care though. Was it so bad to have for her to have something that made her feel alive? Her father failed to show an ounce affection for her, and every time tigress thought she had found someone that would finally love her they would exploit her. Most of the time being so that they could kill po, the five and herself. And knowing that no one loved made her feel dead allowed her to forget how lonely she felt. So knowing that her depression might eat her alive if she didn't keep preoccupied, tigress figured that for the time being she would just intensify her training, it wasn't the same as a real fight but it was still better than nothing.

"Spare change ?" An old, raspy voice suddenly called to her. Tigress snapped out of her trance and turned to face the animal. was met with the ugly mug of an old pig. His face seemed to be beaten and worn down by time, almost as bad as his rag clothes. She gestured to herself, as if to ask him if he was talking to her. He simply nodded his head. Reluctantly she slowly got closer.

" Your master tigress, aren't you?"

"Um... yeah." He flashed her with a smile,using all three of his teeth.

"I don't know if you hear this enough but thank you for saving china."

"Thank you but I can't take all the glory for myself. My fellow teammates helped just as much as I did." The pig shook his head and laughed. Leaving tigress confused.

"Buy you I meant you and your friends." Tigers blushed, felling dumb for the mistake she made. The animal saw the frustration plastered on her face and wisely decided to apologise ." I'm sorry Look I was just joking, anyways I just wanted to give you all a gift as a little thanks." He held out his hand.

"Here grab my hand." She went to shake the pigs hand but he suddenly grabbed her forearm. The animal fiendishly smiled to her as the sky began to turn an ashy grey. She realized the danger she had put herself through, and began to struggle

"Let go of me." The warrior demanded, attempting to escape his clutch to no avail. She was trapped like a dumpling in po's iron grasp

"Tigress this is my gift."

"Did you not hear me I said let..." before she could finish something caught her attention. Both of their arms began to emit a blinding purple. The color became brighter and brighter and brighter, then it vanished and in its place where tiny symbols evenly scattered on her arm. He then started to chant. Immediately the symbols began to bury themselves in her skin. She tried to muster words to call for help, but the only thing that came to her mouth where ear piercing shrieks To her it felt like if lava had been injected into her veins.

"Let go of me." Tigress managed to whisper between paints. The pig simply just laughed and sat her against a wall.

" Young tiger can't you see that no matter how this plays out you will die?" To week to talk she gave him a glare that would burn holes in him if it could. The pig began to leave.

"I should leave. Your Pallbearers are coming to bury you." Before consciousness she caught one last glimpse of the animal and from afar she could hear heavy footsteps against the stone floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review telling me how I can improve or anything else you want to say. Anyways peace, love, and applesauce.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

The mighty warrior Zeng fiercely annihilated his foes with great stokes of his broom. Dirt was ever so cruelly swept off the earth leaving only barren wastes in his path. As he scanned the wastes, he grinned for his conquest was almost complete. unfortunately for the goose a hero sought to put an end to his terror. The hero by the name master needsalife and his sidekick unnecessary long beard. He commanded that Zeng must stop his conquest of the jade palace and mop the barrack floors or his employment would be terminated. The goose sighed. No matter how good of a mood he was in shifu was there to ruin It. Bitterly he continued to mop the floors but In his abstraction from reality zeng had failed to realize the large figure that appeared behind him.

"Zeng." It said gently grasping his shoulder. The lightning quick goose hit the figure with his broom causing it to drop something with a loud thud.

"Ah! Tigress!" Nervously zeng bowed hoping that he wouldn't be skinned alive by the tiger.

"Master tigress I'm ever so sorry that..." His eyes fell on the tiger who was still lay motionless on the ground. "I killed her!?"

"Zeng you didn't kill her. You might of given her a concussion though. He said whispering the last part to himself."Zeng I need shifu can you get him for me?" Zeng nodded in agreement and quickly left to find shifu. Po took her up into his arms and brought her to her room. laying her gently on the bed.

"Don't worry tigress, shifu will be here to fix you up." As he looked upon the tiger he couldn't help to feel guilty for what had happened to his friend. Of course he hadn't been there, but he was the Dragon Warrior meant to protect the lives of the many. And how could he do that if he couldn't protect those dear to his heart. Brushing the fur on her forehead slightly with his thumb he repeated again

"Don't worry tigress, shifu will be here to fix you up." He smiled, despite her recent condition her face appeared uncharacteristically at peace, and free from the scowl that was for the most part cemented on her face. But to the panda it was something more, the scowl hid a work of art that was so elegant so bea... It was then at that moment the room's door flew open revealing shifu.

"Panda what happened to my daughter." He said.

"Nope no fever." Po said, removing his paw from her forehead. The master dismissed the scene knowing how close the five and po had become after the defeat of shen. Still he sensed something was off about po.

" Thank you po for being so concerned about my daughter's well being." Po sighed in relief." So what exactly happened with tigress."

" Well... I was helping my dad finish the last orders of the night when I hear this loud scream. Of course because of my especially trained kung fu ears I figured the voice came from tigress. And at the time I was thinking that tigress got into a totally epic fight..." The red panda stiffly stared into the eyes of po showing he had no apathy for his "po"ness at the moment." OK... I thought tigress got into a fight so I went to find her and when finally I found her she was unconscious in some random alleyway." He wise master stroked his beard in thought, until he finally replied back to his student.

"I'm going to assume that your tired, you can go to bed. I'll stay here with tigress and see what I can do for her." Po bowed in respect and left for his room.

* * *

 _ **I really wanted to post more frequent chapters but let's just say that my summer has been more problematic than what I have hoped for, but aside all that I want to thank you all for supporting my story and I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**_

 _ **Peace love and applesauce - jrhyr570**_


End file.
